My Immortal
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Reddie FanFic- A new year means a fresh start. Will things ever change? What will the new year bring?
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal- A Waterloo Road Fanfic.

Rachel Mason looked at the school in front of her, it looked as good as new, well newer than before the holidays when the fire had destroyed one third of the building but now the building looked as if the fire had never happened.

Rachel wished she could forget the pain Stuart Hordley had caused last term but her scars reminded her of it both the mental scars and the physical scars.

She stepped out of her car, she was greeted by a few 'welcome back miss', she smiled, quickly checked her appearance and walked gracefully out of the bustling playground, where many students were catching up with each other, and into the quite quiet school where at the moment only teachers walked the empty halls, she sighed and walked into her office, she looked at her desk in surprise and confusion as Eddie was sat there looking at a photo of some of the staff from before the incident.

"What's wrong with this picture?" She joked, a teasing look in her eyes and a huge smile on her face, she was glad to see a friendly face after being in a coma for 3 weeks.

He looked up at the sound of her angelic voice, "You're back" He said with a genuine smile on his face, he was so glad she was back as he'd missed her so much.

"Yup, I guess so" She walked over to her desk and perched on the corner, she was still smiling yet her eyes screamed that she was still emotionally hurt, the pain was now evident in her face as last term came to memory, she blinked away the tears and put the bad memories behind her as turned to look at the man who had stuck by her no matter what.

She stood up and walked over to the small radio sitting on her desk, she fiddled with it till she found a radio station that she liked.

"Up now- Evanescence's My Immortal" The Dj announced.

She listened to the lyrics of the song and they really hit her heart hard.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Tears began to pool in her eyes, she tried to blink them away but eventually her emotions got the better of her, she let the tears fall freely from her eyes and down her face.

Eddie caught sight of Rachel crying, he pulled her into his arms, knowing that she was still very emotional after the problems last year caused, everyone was distraught by it all, Stuart had put everyone not just Rachel on this roller coaster ride of emotional turmoil, it_definitely_ had effected everyone from pupils to staff, it didn't help that people were gossiping about what had happened.

No matter what her past was he still cared about her, he loved her but he was afraid to admit it even to himself, he wished he could take away the pain and help bring back that stong, beautiful, carefree, happy woman who had taken over a few years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel slowly stopped crying, after leaving Eddie's embrace she went to fix her make-up and get ready for the first assembly since she came back.

**In the hall.**

Everyone was sat down waiting to find out if Miss Mason was here to stay.

Rachel walked through the doors, she had a smile on her face as she walked onto the stage, "Alright everyone Settle Down!" She said still smiling as it was good to be back.

"Hello Waterloo Road, You looking forward to a new year?" Rachel said and the hall erupted into cheers, "That's enough, It's so good to see so many familiar faces sat here today, I hope everyone has had a nice summer and are now ready to settle down

and get to work, I also wish everyone the best of luck!"

The assembly passed quickly, everyone was ready to start a new school year especially with the promise of a trip to Alton towers or Lightwater valley for anyone who gets above a **B** in their mocks in January.

Rachel walked back into her office with a huge grin plastered on her face, this year was already looking good, they had some new students joining the year 10's and 11's, the extended services was also looking good and so far her past was literally that.

Eddie walked in knowing that Rachel was happy about the new start, he watched silently as she began singing lightly to Maybe by Emma Bunton that was now playing on the radio they had forgot to switch off when they left the office, she had an amazing singing voice.

Maybe it's nothing  
Maybe it's all just in my mind  
Maybe I'm foolish  
Maybe it's just a waste of time

But I don't think so  
Maybe I definitely know  
Why do I keep fooling myself  
Why can't I let go  
This is not like me  
But now I definitely see  
That maybe (oh-oh-oh-oh maybe)  
Maybe I'm in love

He chuckled slightly which caused Rachel to stop singing, she looked up with a smile on her face, a small blush crept up from her neck to her cheeks.

"Sorry I didn't notice you there." She said still quite embarrassed about singing in front of her co-worker and someone she happened to be sorta, kinda, madly in love with.

"Obviously" He teased, "Nice singing voice, where you been hiding that then?"

"Away" She said, "Anyway, don't you have a Class to teach now?"

"Shoot, thanks for reminding, damn and it's the new Year 10's!"

Rachel laughed as he stormed out of her office.

Eddie walked into the classroom to see a lot of year 10's mucking around, "Right everyone SIT DOWN!" he shouted before lower his voice, "Today we will be studying Angles mainly."

Most of the groaned except for one girl who had her head in a notebook obviously writing, Eddie noticed this, as soon as he looked at her, she had put her notebook away and was eagerly waiting to start the lesson.

"1st things 1st, can anyone answer me this question, Given that one base angle of an isosceles triangle is 39 degrees, find the measure of the other two angles in the triangle." He said and watched as most of the class sat there puzzled just then the girl with the notebook stuck her hand up, "What's the answer?"

"71 degrees and 70 degrees" The girl said.

"Correct,..umm sorry what is your name?"

"Bethanie."

The class looked at her as if she was a genius, she put her head down and began writing again in her notebook.

Eddie handed out the workbooks and Text books, he noticed she was writing a story of some sort, glancing over her should he read what she had put.

Bethanie looked up and blushed when she saw her teacher reading her work, "Sorry sir I am always writing, I'll not do it anymore."

"It's okay, as long as you complete the work set then you can continue writing, what's the story about?"

"It's about two co-workers who are criminalist's in Las Vegas who are madly in love with each other but are scared to admit it because they believe it is wrong and unethical as they work together." She said and glanced at the last words she had written, crossing words out and replacing them with other words.

"Not bad, where do you get your inspiration from?" He asked.

"This TV show called CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, that's where I based my story on and the characters as well."

"Hmm, clever."

"Thanks" She said and looked back down at her work.

"Right turn to page 186 in your textbooks and complete Questions 1-11" He said to the class.

Today was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already lunchtime at Waterloo road, Rachel walked into the staff room to see Steph, Davina, Tom, Jasmine and Eddie sat down.

"Hello" She said as she walked past everyone.

Eddie looked up at her, "Hi" he replied.

"Oh yer talk to her why don't ya." Tom said sarcastically, "Havn't spoke to anyone else yet."

Rachel giggled slightly, she turned to look at him, their eyes fixed on one another, oblivous to anyone else in the room, both were smiling, they kept their eyes locked onto each other until Tom coughed loudly and muttered something about 'Eye Sex' causing Steph, Davina and Jasmine to start laughing.

Rachel was the first to look away, "It's kinda dull in here can someone turn a radio on atleast." She asked, sitting down next to Eddie (Duh) and began sipping on her coffee while reading the her new steamy romance novel.

Tom got up and turned on the radio just as the Dj spoke.

"Up now is Akon with Right now." The Dj said.

"Keep it on, I like this song." Rachel said.

It's been so long  
That I haven't seen your face  
I'm tryna be strong  
But the strength I have is washing away

It wont be long  
Before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you what's been on my mind

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

Girl I know mistakes were made between us two  
And we show our eyes that night  
Even said somethings weren't true  
Why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then  
Why can't it be the way it was?  
Cos you were my homie, lover and friend

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I can't lie  
I miss you much  
Watching everyday that goes by  
I miss you much  
Until I get you back I'm gonna try  
Yes I miss you much  
You are the apple of my eye  
Girl I miss you much

I miss you much  
I can't lie  
I miss you much  
Watching everyday that goes by  
I miss you much  
Until I get you back I'm gonna try  
Yes I miss you much  
You are the apple of my eye  
Girl I miss you much  
I miss you much

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I want you to fly with me  
Want you to fly  
I miss how you lie with me  
Miss how you lie  
Just wish you could dine with me  
Wish you could dine  
One that would grind with me  
One that would grind with me

I want you to fly with me  
Want you to fly  
I miss how you lie with me  
Miss how you lie  
Just wish you could dine with me  
Wish you could dine  
One that would grind with me  
One that would grind

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

As soon as the song ended, Tom turned off the radio and looked at Eddie who was occasionally glancing at Rachel who was to interested in the chapter she was reading than the way Eddie was looking at her.

"_God She is So beautiful when she is relax, yet again she is always so beautiful" _Eddie thought.

"Anyone want to go to the pub after work?" Jasmine asked just as Matt walked in.

A chorus of 'Sure' and 'yer' followed his suggestion, he glanced over to see Rachel and Eddie talking to each other.

-Later that evening at the pub-

"To work! May it always be the one place you don't wanna go." Tom joked and raised his glass as did everyone else.

"To Work." They all said.

Just then Rachel's phone went off, she looked at the caller ID and hung up, "Was nobody important." She said, "Well today's not been that stresful."

"Here Here!" Davina said , she was tispy but not drunk.

-30 mins later-

Everyone except Eddie and Rachel had gone home, (more like dragged home in Steph's case).

"Rachel..I uh was uh wondering if uh…..never mind." Eddie said.

"What?" Rachel replied.

"Erm I you busy on Thursday evening?"

"No, Why?, Eddie are you okay?"

"I'm fine, erm I was wondering if I culd take you to Dinner?" He looked at her, "As in a date."

"Eddie…um..Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"I think I have fallen in love with you." He said not looking at Rachel anymore, "So uh what do you think?"

She looked up at him, placed a hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, as soon as the kiss ended he heard her wisper something, "Yes, I would really like that." She replied and kissed him again this time a bit more passionate than before.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7:30 am, the students of waterloo road who were going on the Alton towers trip were lined up at the school gates waiting for the coach to arrive.

"Miss! When's that damn coach gonna arrive!" Danielle asked.

"Language!" Rachel shouted to her, "and the coach will be here any min now!"

As if by magic the coach drove through and parked in front of the students and staff of waterloo road who were excitedly waiting to get on the roller coasters.

"Right!" Rachel Shouted, "Best behaviour on this trip okay, but mostly have fun you deserve it!"

Eddie walked up behind her glancing down at what she was wearing, a black long-sleeved low cut t-shirt with a pair of tight black jeans and white trainers on her feet.

"You look amazing." He whispered into her ear which caused some wolf-whistles and 'Go Sir' from the students.

Rachel turned to look at him, "Thanks" She whispered, "you too."

They watched as Staff and Students boarded the bus, eagerly chatting about what rides to go on and other stuff like that.

They both climbed onto the bus and did a quick head count before beginning the journey to the Theme Park.

After 10 minuets of driving everyone was getting bored, some of the student looked to see their headmistress fast asleep with her head resting on the deputy's shoulder which caused a lot of snickering and 'awww's' coming from the students which eventually woke Rachel up.

Soon they arrived, everyone clambered out of the coach and waited for their teachers so they could board the monorail that took them to the park.

"Miss! Can we go on the water rides." Janeece asked with pleading eyes.

"Okay." Rachel replied as Melissa Ryan and Davina Shackleton walked over to her and Eddie who were very up close (major PSV-Personal space violation).

"I want to go on Air, Nemesis and Rita." Davina said, "What about you Melissa?"

"Don't want to go on any rides, 'cept the water rides." Melissa replied, she glanced at Rachel with an icy glare, no matter what I took she had to get Eddie to fall in love with her.

"Okay we are going to split into 2 or 3 different groups there will be two teacher with you." Rachel said addressing the students. "Miss Ryan and Miss Shackleton will be taking the group that was picked 2 weeks ago! Please behave."

"Yes Miss" Group 1 said.

"As for the rest of you! Mr Clarkson, Mr Lawson and I will be supervising you lot!"

"AWSOME" One person shouted, "Drag em on RITA!"

"No thanks" Tom muttered!

"WIMP" Rachel said to Tom who just looked at her with a 'Are you gonna look?'.

Just then the monorail arrived and everyone clambered on.

After about 10 minuets everyone was in the park, most were sat on the grass looking at the maps, some of which were circling places to go and numbering them in the order of what they want to go on.

"Right You Lot!, For the morning you will be supervised by an adult but after lunch which is at 12:35 you can go off with friends, we are trusting you all to behave!" Rachel shouted at the fairly large group.

Just then someone piped up with, "You n Sir best behave as well Miss." Causing all the students and a few of the staff to burst out laughing.

"Funny!" Rachel shouted back with a grin on her face all the while shaking her head.

Melissa looked at Rachel, "I have to drag the two lovebirds away from each other." She thought still with her eyes fixed on her sister.

"Okay 1st ride is going to be what guys?" Rachel asked, "Hands up for AIR!"

Everyone's hand went up, "Unanimous decision then. Air it is."

They walked over to the area that held Air, Nemesis and Ripsaw and got into the Single riders queue as it was more fun.

Rachel looked nervously at the ride, then at the students , then back at the ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie noticed that she was nervous, he placed her hand in his and lightly squeezed it to reassure her that there was nothing to be scared of and the fact it was perfectly safe.

Rachel loved it when he held her hand, it made her feel safe and that nothing could hurt her, ever.

She smiled at him, then rested her head against his shoulder as they waited to go on the ride, little did she know that Melissa was watching them, if looks could kill then Rachel would definitely be dead by now.

"The little bitch, she always did get what she wanted." Melissa thought, "Well not this time, if I'm not happy then she can't be either."

After 20 minuets of waiting they finally got on the ride, just as it set off Rachel closed her eyes briefly before opening them to see what was going on.

The ride finished swiftly and everyone stood thinking of what to do next.

Most students decided to go on Nemesis or Ripsaw while the staff watched them enjoy themselves, they really deserved it.

Eddie and Rachel were sat talking about what they wanted to do at the weekend, when Tom, Davina and Melissa decided to join them, interrupting their plan making.

Melissa Sat down on the other side of Eddie, much to Rachel's 'Stay away from him' attitude, she decided to begin openly FLIRTING with him right in front of Rachel.

Fortunately for them, the students had come back from the rides.

The rest of the morning was spent on many different rides, including RITA, Corkscrew, Oblivion and Duel, (Everyone went on duel about 4 times).

At lunch they decided to sit down on the grassy area near the lake, some students were sat in their own little groups while others were chatting to their teachers.

"I think we should all go on the Spinball wizzer, just for a laugh." Davina said, she looked up to see Eddie and Rachel in their own world just happily talking, flirting and enjoying each others company, "What about you two lovebirds?"

"Huh" They both replied.

"What are you two going to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I think I want to go down to The Gardens and take a nice walk through there, it's said to be very relaxing." Rachel responded all the while looking at Eddie.

"I gonna join her!" Eddie said and gazed back into her eyes causing Tom to remutter about 'Eye Sex Again!'.

Lunch soon finished, the students headed off to find the Big rides while Tom, Davina and Melissa went to find the water rides, leaving Eddie and Rachel to head into The Gardens for a lovely romantic walk.


	6. Chapter 6

They began walking through the Gardens, they were glad to have some time together alone, no co-workers or students to annoy them.

It was so peaceful, calm and relaxing, the Gardens were practically empty except for them.

"I love her so much, she is just perfect in every way, I wonder if this could last forever?" Eddie thought.

They walked to the most peaceful spot they could find, Rachel looked across at the man she had fell in love with a long time ago and mentally smiled.

"What you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just how much I love you!" She replied.

"Really?" He said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes Really, What were YOU thinking about?"

"You, how lucky I am and how much I am in love with you."

"Awww, the feeling is mutual."

"Glad to know."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

She smiled at him and moved a bit closer so their bodies were touching.

He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft, gentle at first but then became more passionate, tongues battled for dominancy, soft incoherent moans escaped from both of them, his hands wandered to the small of her back while hers wrapped around his neck.

They broke the kiss but never moved from the position they were in, Rachel leant her head against his chest and sighed, she was finally happy and nothing was going to ruin that.

It had been just over 9 months since they got together, everything was going perfectly well, they were happy together.

About 2 months ago, Eddie had asked Rachel to move in with him, he got a pleasant shock when she replied 'yes'.

"Showtime." Eddie thought as he looked at the most beautiful woman he ever met.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, (engagment ring to be exact.) he grabbed Rachel's arms and brought them to her sides.

Rachel looked at him with confusion etched onto her face.

He grabbed her right hand, gazed deep into her chocolate brown eyes, "Rachel, I love you so much, I have done since I first met you, you are the one person who truly makes me happy! And if you let me I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel as happy as you make me feel, Rachel Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife."

Rachel looked at him, 'Is this a Dream?' she thought, a smile broke onto her face and tears welled up in her eyes, "YES! Oh my god, of course." She replied, he placed the ring onto her finger with a smile and pressed his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

One month later.

Rachel began stirring in her sleep, she woke up abruptly and noticed her Fiancé lying beside her still fast asleep, glancing over at the alarm clock she noticed it was 5am on Saturday morning, "Thank God for the weekend" She thought and clambered out of bed, retrieving the clothes that were thrown all over the room from last nights 'activities' **(Apologies)**.

"Where you going at this time?" Eddie joked still lying down on the bed as he watched his wife-to-be wander around the room barely clothed, he chuckled at the sight of this 'goddess' who had turned to look at him with a look that could only be described as a 'what are you doing up' look.

"I am just cleaning up the mess we BOTH made last night." She said as she straightened a couple of photographs and removed the clothes from the floor.

After cleaning up she climbed back under the covers, Eddie placed his arm around her slender waist and pulled her close as she rested her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you." He wispered to her as they drifted off into a peacful slumber.

5 hours later they woke up, neither of them wanted to get up so they just lay there thinking, he began tracing circles on her hip and wispering soft loving words into her ear, Rachel giggled as he kissed her neck softly.

"Mmmmm." Rachel let out a soft loving moan , "I need some food in my system before anything else happens."

"Wait here okay!" Eddie said and went to make breakfast for both of them.

"This is perfect, I am finally happy, I have a man who loves me, great friends and a great job, oh I love this life soo much but I love my husband-to-be even more." Rachel thought and pulled the quilt over herself before pulling her newest romance novel out of her bedside draw and began to read.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally the last day of term had arrived, the sun was shining in the crystal blue sky and there was not a cloud in sight.

**In Rachel's office.**

Eddie's hands wandered to Rachel's waist, laying light kisses along her delicate neck and holding her close.

"We can't." Rachel said between giggles, "What if someone walks in?"

"Let them, you're too hard to resist." He murmured into her neck.

"EDDIE!" Rachel said in mock anger but she began giggling as his hands wandered below the waistline of her skirt.

Just then there was knock at the door, Eddie let go of Rachel, "COME IN!" Rachel shouted.

She was frustrated at the fact they were disturbed.

Tom walked in with Steph and Davina, they noticed that Rachel's shirt was a bit messed up and her hair was a bit out of place.

"Getting it on in the office EH?" Tom joked with them causing them to both glare at him.

Just then Davina burst out laughing causing everyone to look at her.

"Is something funny?" Rachel asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Noth…Nothing." Davina said in between breaths.

Rachel looked at the clock, there were 5 minuets to go until the summer holidays began, she sighed and watched the clock tick slowly towards the end of a school year.

"So what are you summer plans?" Tom asked, "Besides the wedding!"

"Dunno, haven't thought that far ahead yet." Rachel honestly replied, she glanced at her Fiancé who was staring out of the window, obviously waiting for the summer holidays to begin.

The sat talking about what everyone should do for the holidays, just then the bell rang and everyone raced out of the building ready for the summer holiday they deserved.

'What time is it?' was playing on the radio and Rachel was singing along with a smile on her face as she cleaned her desk and locked up.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, glancing over she noticed it was 7am, "Oh my god, I am getting married in 4 hours" Was her 1st thought.

She climbed out of the bed, wrapped her dressing gown around herself and went to wake her bridesmaids who were all staying at Melissa's and Ethan's (Mel's Fiancé) home.

She banged on every door, shouted 'WAKE UP' before heading to get a relaxing shower.

Meanwhile at Eddie's and Rachel's home-7:03am- :-p

Eddie awoke to Tom's voice shouting at him to get his butt out of bed, it was then that he realized that today he was marrying the woman of his dreams, Rachel Mason.

He raced out of bed and ran into the kitchen where Tom, Matt and Michael were sat discussing something about Cars.

"Ah, decided to join us then." Tom mocked as Eddie sat down at the kitchen table.

"Shut up!" He replied before reaching for the toast that had just been made.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Mel's Home -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rachel had finished showering and was now proceeding to get ready for the biggest day of her life.

Davina rushed in followed by Melissa and Jasmine, all of them with cosmetics and hair products to help the bride-to-be look as perfect as possible.

"Make-up time!" Davina shouted with a huge grin on her face.

Rachel, smiling, sighed as she knew she wasn't going to get out of this, "Fine!".

-2 hours later- Melissa's house-

Rachel stepped into her wedding dress, she glanced in the floor length mirror, Just then she heard her CD player playing a song, she listened to the lyrics and realized it was Mandy Moore's Cry.

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

She smiled and wiped her eyes, (Thank god for waterproof Make-up), placing the finishing touches to her hair she sighed, "I can't believe this day has finally arrived." She thought, just then Melissa came in wearing a light blue knee-high dress.

Melissa wrapped her arms around her sister, "You look magnificent, he's gonna have a heart attack when he see's how amazingly beautiful you look.", with that she placed a kiss on her sister's head.

Rachel smiled as her younger sister whispered those words of encouragement, this was her day, the happiest day of her life and she couldn't wait.

1 hr 30 mins later- At the chapel- 30 mins till Showtime.-

Rachel was nervously sat in the small room where she was waiting anxiously, 'Was she getting cold feet', she shook that thought from her head as she adjusted her dress, triple checked her hair, make-up the usual, Just then Davina, Tom and Jasmine walked in all sporting huge smiles, "You look beautiful!" Jasmine said as the other two just nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Rachel asked, her eyes still locked onto the mirror in front of her.

"Positive!" Tome replied, "You look amazing!"

Rachel smiled, Jasmine quickly came over and placed the small delicate necklace on her friend, the teardrop shaped diamond pendant glistened in the small rays of sunshine peeking through the small window.

Her phone began ringing the familiar tune she had personally set for her soon to be husband.

"Hello." She said barely above a whisper.

"Honey, It's me." Eddie replied.

"You okay?"

"Nervous, What about you?"

"Same but excited."

"20 minuets to go."

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, missing you."

"I also miss you, too bad I cannot see you for another 20 minuets."

"Bad luck."

"I didn't think you were superstitious."

"Hmm, You never know."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

With that they hung up, Rachel looked at her phone and sighed.

-19 minuets later- SHOW TIME!

Tom looked at Rachel who was quite nervous, it definitely showed, he extended his arm to her, she looped her arm in and smiled at him.

Just then they heard the light music begin, Tom smiled at Rachel as the doors opened.

Everyone turned to see Rachel walking down the isle, she looked like something from heaven, Rachel looked at Eddie to see him with a huge smile on his face, this made her feel less nervous.

(A-N-Skip the boring stuff. Straight to the Vows)

"Rachel repeat after me, I Rachel Mason" The Vicar said.

"I, Rachel Mason.." She repeated

"Take you Eddie Lawson."

"Take you Eddie Lawson."

"to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward"

"To be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Eddie, Repeat after me, I Eddie Lawson."

"I, Eddie Lawson."

"Take you, Rachel Mason."

"Take you, Rachel Mason."

"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

The rings were placed on each others fingers.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The kiss was quite passionate but short, as soon as the kiss ended they walked down the isle as husband and wife.


End file.
